


The O.R. Gone Sexual

by xxrawringdab123xx



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Medical, Medical Kink, My First Work in This Fandom, One Night Stands, One Shot, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Please Kill Me, Rough Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxrawringdab123xx/pseuds/xxrawringdab123xx
Summary: Hot surgeon Neil Melendez and aspiring resident Claire Brown unleash their true human desires in no other place than the O.R., getting on a different type of operation.
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez, Claire Browne & Audrey Lim, Claire Browne & Neil Melendez, Claire Browne/Jared Kalu, Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The O.R. Gone Sexual

[12:05am]

No day at St. Bonaventure was ever a calm day. Jumping from patient to patient and case to case, the surgical team tasted no rest.

This week, the residents training with Dr. Melendiz were no other than the fair ladies, Claire and Morgan. They were with no doubt the most beautiful doctors one could end up getting cared for by. It was almost impossible to pick between the two. However, it seemed like Dr. Melendiz had made a choice long ago. Although to be fair, he himself might've not even realized that.

That morning, the Chief of surgery, Dr. Audrey Lim, got an anonymous tip reporting inappropriate bias by Melendez, which was a little awkward considering her recent messy break up with him.

Even with both Neil and Claire promising themselves that it was no other than a platonic mentor-mentee relationship, they did not take the report easily. Neil, as the team leader he is, tried to stay calm and civil without showing any signs of taken offense. Claire did not get that furious either, but her eyes batted to Morgan and her jaw clenched. The blonde did nothing but work her killer charming smile as usual.

That report had done nothing but build more tension between the two darlings. The tabooness of it all only made it even more exciting. Luckily for both, it was just the two of them staying late that night. They were supposed to be working on their newest case, the girl born with her heart in her mid-torso, but no way was that gonna be all.

There was no doubt that the view from his office was breath-taking, but when Neil looked over the room and saw them angel eyes looking back at him, he was thrown into an absolute, utter loss of words. At that moment, he wanted nothing but that young and soft resident under him with no control. He was in control. It was all up to him. He'd give it all to her, all she had to do was obey.

He soon enough realized that her thoughts weren't far different from his. She was staring too. She wanted the same thing. All those times she had thought about her boss railing her insides till she couldn't take it, it was hard not to get wet mid-surgery.

Neil couldn't help but lick his lips right there. He needed to devour her. He needed to devour her beautiful silky pussy.

She gave him the look. Come here, take me if you dare. And just like the furious predator he is, he raced to hunt his prey. He wrapped his arms around her small physique and squeezed. She was all his. Their tongues worked magic. They melted together. It was like nothing either of them had felt before.

Claire felt his bulge grow against her, and she herself was nothing but soaked to the brim. It was overflowing, and she needed him.

"Not here. The O.R., I want you to fuck me in the O.R."

"The O.R. out of all places in the hospital, why?"

"It's where I fantasized about you taking me the most. Don't tell me it's not hot."

"You do realize patients have died in there, right?"

"I don't care, am I getting fucked tonight or what?"

The youngster with an attitude only made his pants feel tighter, she wasn't the only one getting impatient.

_____________

The operating table in the middle of the huge room was their crime scene.

"With the number of times we've spent here, I've never actually tried the bed."

"Let's hope that after I'm done with you, you won't need it."

"Why, what are you planning to do with me?"

"Enough talking and get to work."

Melendiz unzipped his pants before the zipper could explode. Claire couldn't believe her eyes. This man had unleashed a BEAST. How was she gonna take it all in? She unconsciously got on her knees for this man. Her mouth wide open waiting for the grace of his monstrous cock. He let out a victorious chuckle, he knew that she was beginning to show her true colors.

It was a violent shove, one that her small mouth could hardly handle. She choked around his length at first, but she found pleasure in the pain.

He felt himself melt into the warm atmosphere as her tender lips wrapped tightly around him. The deeper he went, the more ethereal life felt. Unexpectedly, he removed himself from her mouth.

"What's wrong, did I bite?"

"Nothing could ever be wrong, but I can't wait to take you. If this is what your pretty little mouth is like, then what about...?"

Melendiz cut himself off and wasted no time. He was going maniac. He had to fuck her right there and right now.

He helped his tiny treasure get up and onto the table. As she lay down on her back, he was quick to spread her legs and admire the view. That was his gateway to heaven. He gave it a single passionate lick and positioned himself for the real deal.

The slide through made him feel like his soul was truly leaving his body. For her, it was like she became a small helpless girl all over again. She still couldn't comprehend the fact that he fit his entire length inside of her body. But she wasn't gonna do anything but take it all with no complaints.

Melendez admired this too much to hurt her. He found himself making love to her. She let out heavy sighs trying to keep her moans silent, but he caught on to what she was doing.

"Don't be shy, let it all out. Let me hear those beautiful noises of yours."

Claire took the chance and let out a desperate scream. In one swift move, she flipped them over. Melendez was now under her, and she rode him hard. As much as the lovemaking was sweet, she had waited too long and her desires were built up.

She wished that that bitch Morgan could see her right now. She wished that she could see the way their bodies moved. The way she moved on him. If only she could see how beautifully Claire rode his thick veiny cock.

She was now in control. He was under her.

Audrey had never ridden Neil like that. Audrey was never that tight. Audrey was never that sweet.

Claire's former lover and co-resident, Jared had never filled her up like that. His young inexperienced dick was never this rock-hard. He never satisfied her just like this.

She wasn't gonna admit that it's her daddy issues, this fucking was way too good for any more thoughts.

They wished it could be endless. They would never have to stop. She wouldn't have to stop rocking. He wouldn't have to stop shoving her body down balls deep.

She rode harder. The clapping got louder. He groaned like an animal. They felt it coming. The sweet long-awaited release. The heavenly feeling. The ecstasy. The no longer hidden love they had for one another.

Melendez groaned hard and felt his cum sprint into Claire's pussy. She rolled her eyes back and let out a deafening scream as she felt his hot liquids fill her up. If they weren't professionals, they would've thought that her shaking orgasm was a seizure.

She stood on her knees and let his dick leave her body, quickly shutting her legs together and laying down next to him. She squeezed harder to make sure none of his cum would drip down.

Neither of them had the words.

What can you possibly say?

The air soon got colder on their bare skins. It was time to go. The dream was over. They both came to the realization that this was all their love was gonna get. Claire and Jared happened. Neil and Audrey happened. But Claire and Neil can't happen.

Fin.


End file.
